


Hard Words

by NightCur



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Arguments, Fighting, First posted fic, Fluff, M/M, Pacific Rim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCur/pseuds/NightCur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their arguments always leave them both black and blue, but they still find a way to tolerate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Words

When they argue, it begins as a mild clash of words over something trivial. But Chuck's rash personality will always turn it into a bigger deal than it needs to be, meaning, words turn into fists. The pair already had an entire catalogue of scrapes and bruises received from the other, but somehow, they were always careful not to hit anything too important.  
The biggest injury ever earned from their impromptu sparring matches was a few broken fingers, meaning the fights happened often.

Raleigh's head was knocked back against the wall in a violent throw, his skull seeming to ring at the impact. Blurry vision told him of the encroaching figure advancing and he flailed blindly, only to have his fist caught and thrown away. A strong forearm was brought up to his neck to pin him to the wall as a face leaned in, coming into focus.  
"You won't win, 'Rah-leigh'," Chuck taunted, sneering.  
Raleigh tried to push the big Australian away, but his head continued to pulse. His breath came in rapid bursts as his head lolled back against the wall.  
The hallway was empty at this time of night, the room where their little disagreement started left behind because Mako ordered them out.  
"Get off," He growled.  
Chuck leaned in close again. "Make me." Was the last thing he said before mouths were mashed together brutishly, Raleigh's head clearing as he fought back for dominance. Raleigh thrust a fist forward and caused Chuck to double over, the American stepping away from the wall and pushing the Australian up against it instead. Chuck gasped and lashed out, but Raleigh just blocked and ducked when Chuck attempted to head-butt him.  
The two were completely oblivious to the few people who hurried past, obviously wanting to keep out of range of the flying fists and swift kicks that the pair managed to land.  
The two would duel until someone with authority shouted for them to break it up, or they both leaned heavily against the wall and silently agreed to cease.  
Tonight, it was Tendo who was walking past with two mugs in one hand and a stack of papers in the other.  
"Hey, you two!" He raised his voice, the brawlers spared him a glance from where Chuck was against the wall again. "Get a room."  
The LOCCENT officer rolled his eyes and continued, expertly taking a sip from one mug without tipping the other.  
The Jaeger pilots exchanged a wordless look and Raleigh let Chuck up.

After every fight, they ended up eventually in either of their rooms. Their punches became softer and fewer, but words harsher, hands caressing more than harming.  
Tonight was no different, the men ending up in Raleigh room because it was closest. Chuck had just rolled Raleigh over onto his back, the former on top. Raleigh tried to kick out but could angle his legs properly. Chuck was momentarily distracted by the leg movement and gave Raleigh the chance to reach up and box the Australians ears, allowing him to push the other male back to get back on top. But Chuck pushed back and kept his hands on the other's upper arms, pinning Raleigh beneath him. Raleigh squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to push the pain of his bruised ribs away, but his pained breathing was making him light-headed.  
It took all his pride to open his eyes and say "Truce?"  
Chuck paused but nodded, his face relaxing in relief. The Australian lowered himself carefully down beside his fellow pilot, but kept an arm across his flank. They nuzzled each others foreheads as Chuck slotted himself more comfortably against Raleigh.  
"That hit to my biceps hurt," Chuck remarked, pressed a soft kiss to Raleigh's collar bone.  
"Good," He chuckled, wincing when it jostled his ribs. "My head still hurts from when I you hit it against the wall."  
The two smiled at their jabs at each other whilst Raleigh carded his fingers through Chuck's hair, toying with strands listening to the other breath. His ribs were yellow under his shirt from their short spar last week, disagreeing over something so trivial as candy vs. sweets.  
"Mhmm let's not do this again for another week or so," Raleigh whispered, his eyelids feeling heavy.  
Chuck grumbled in agreement. "I think my ankle is still playing up from when you knocked my feet out from under me."  
"That was a great move."  
"It was."  
Chuck pulled Raleigh closer and pressed a kiss to his jaw before drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was bad, but I woke up this morning shipping them and thought it'd be cute to see them always fighting. But have some fluff, because fluff is cute.


End file.
